SASUKE Overworld 1
To add some small details to this before we start, I'm making this because I actually want a series of mine on here that will be continued. It also seems that some other series are ending. Like CR - Sasuke, and Random SASUKE. There is Worldwide, and it looks like it's being worked on by like 3 or more people. And then there is Z-Sasuke.....yeah. So I guess I'll step up, and make something myself I guess. If I also have to say something on the Overworld part, it's that SASUKE as a whole, has expanded way beyond just Japan. No Qualifiers...we all know how that went. People can Sign-Up again if they want too. Tournament Summary First Stage While the First Stage is obviously going to take people out, it was not lethal at all. More than a quarter of the competitors cleared, with numbers #86-100 all clearing. The Double Dipper would do the most damage though, eliminating 21 Competitors. Second Stage With such high talent in this Tournament, the First Stage was obviously going to see a high clear amount...and the Second Stage shared the same fate. Out of the 38 Competitors that cleared the First Stage, 24 of them cleared the Second. This means there will be more Third Stage attempts, than people who failed the Double Dipper in the First Stage. Third Stage Good-Thing the Third Stage was made extremely hard. Especially the Ultimate Cliffhanger Dimension, and it took out 10 Competitors total. Despite that though, 5 managed to beat this Third Stage. Joe Moravsky, clearing a Third Stage for his first time. Geoff Britten, Drew Drechsel, Morimoto Yusuke, And Brian Arnold for clearing the Third Stage in the actual competition. Final Stage Fortunately for the course, none of the 5 Finalists were able to beat the Tower. Brian Arnold would be the only finalist to not attempt the Tsuna Nobori, derailing the bar about 12m Up the second Salmon Ladder Jugo Dan. The other 4 would time up on the Tsuna Nobori, with Drew Drechsel going the furthest. Morimoto Yusuke though, was the Last Man Standing. First Stage Obstacles ① Quad Steps + クワッドステップ ② Rolling Hill ローリングヒル ③ Double Dipper + ダブルディッパー ④ Jumping Spider ハエトリグモ ⑤ Tire Run タイヤラン ⑥ Ni Ren Soritatsu Kabe 2連そり立つ壁 ⑦ Flying Chute フライングシュート ⑧ Tarzan Rope + ターザンジャンプ ⑨ Rope Ladder 縄ばしご (Time Limit: 2:00) + Means it leads straight into the next Obstacle. Results Second Stage Obstacles ① Rolling Escargot ローリングエスカルゴ ② Double Salmon Ladder + ダブルサーモンラダー ③ Wingnut Alley ウィングナットアレイ ④ Backstream バックストリーム ⑤ Reverse Conveyer リバースコンベア ⑥ Wall Lift [ウォールリフト (Time Limit: 1:40) + Means it leads straight into the next Obstacle. Results Third Stage Obstacles ① Arm Bike + アームバイク ② Rumbling Dice + ランブリングダイス ③ ^Floating Boards - フローティングボード (The last board is thicker.) ④ *'Universe Bridge' ユニバースブリッジ (It's on an angle going up.) ⑤ *'Ultimate Cliffhanger Dimension' + 究極のクリフハンガーディメンション (Combined ANW and SASUKE Cliffhangers) ⑥ Vertical Limit - 垂直方向の制限 ⑦ Flying Bar + フライングバー ⑧ *'Dream Slider ['ドリームスライダー] (Mix of the Pipe Dream and Pipe Slider) Results Final Stage Obstacles ① Salmon Ladder Jugo Dan サーモンラダージュゴダン (7m) ② Salmon Ladder Jugo Dan サーモンラダージュゴダン (8m) (Transition like a Double Salmon Ladder) ③ Tsuna Nobori 綱昇 (15m) Results